


D O L L H O U S E

by levihechiou88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alive Carla, Angst, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character Death, Child Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Levi, Multi, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Twincest, Verbal Abuse, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihechiou88/pseuds/levihechiou88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>levi and mikasa ackerman are the twins of a wealthy terrible family. the family is projected as the perfect family. but no one knows that in their house hold, lies an abusive father, a drug addict mother and two abused childeren who are the meanest kids in shingashina high and shingashina AVE<br/>what happens when a bright eyed boy comes and plays with the perfect dolls, that the ackerman family has set up?</p><p> </p><p><strong>WARNING!</strong><br/>if you can't stomach, twincest, smut, abuse of all kinds, rape, tramatic experiences and such i sure you please do not read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK. this is a intense warning! 
> 
> this story is sad and depressing. the main focus us in levi and mikasa, and their "perfect" home.  
> their is so much and if focuses very little on the romantic relationships in general, but their will be some.
> 
> if you can't stomach, twincest, smut, abuse of all kinds, rape, tramatic experiences and such i sure you please do not read. i have a dark mind and a lot of irritaiton so most chapters will be vividly detailed while others may not.
> 
> this whole story is based off of a song i absoultely fell in love with! Dollhouse my Melanie Martinez, i have been listening to this song on repeat for the past three days and i love it.
> 
> their is also a video to this story along with art(i'll post later):https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GSyb0fjTAA
> 
> so enjoy! if you dare! c:

**prologue**

_no one knew._

_no one knew, that their pale skin was hiding more than just simple child hood scars, but actual darkened bruises hidden behind the roses of blood pressing against the barrier of skin. no one ever heard their scream for help and no one knew the fate they were lead to._

_no one would have ever known.that the two ravened haired children, born to the family of riches and fame, wanted out. they wanted out of the home that was suppose to be a safe haven a place you could go to get away from the worlds cruel embrace on your back, the closing of the door indicated safety to collapse and enjoy the real you._

_but to them, it was a trigger to anxiety and fear, the fear to be met by the people who swore to love them and shower them in it until they were practically relying on it to live. that it was as natural as breathing._

_no one knew how the twins would reach out, just to be shoved away by their mirrored walls of solitude and prayers that one day they could breathe fresh air of a new start._

_they lost the last light they held in the darkness of their maze to their true selves, they pushed people around to hide the pain and fear they held closely and tightly on their sleeve, the fear being the gum on the bottom of their shoe, that they would hide with a sticky feeling that they's let themselves slip and reveal the terrified cowering children inside that longed for once, for a soft touch and true love._

_it was them against the world, but they were losing that battle. a long battle fought, but they were falling and fast to their knees and whimpering against the over bearing shadow of reality, that they are weak._

_and they could do nothing about it._

_they gave up they just wanted to hold each other and accept the fate they tried to escape on so many attempts._

_until a certain bright eyed boy came and gave them another glowing light to hold onto, but he never disappeared into the darkness he was oblivious to. he just gave them a smile and watched over them with bright eyes and a shining smile, giving the two more light than he'd ever know._

_and._

**_no one will ever know._ **


	2. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren has just moved to trost, he is settling down in his new luxary home trying to accept the scariest thing ever, change.

**chapter 1: new.**

the quick transition between the distant towns was a long one. especially for my lazy unwanting nature. but when i say transition between towns, i mean across seas into a whole new country.

I've lived in Germany for, pretty much all my life. the vast blue skies just seemed brighter over there, being surrounded by nothing except free land and maybe a few cows or chickens roaming around the deslant space i called home. the news was so sudden and i had much to no choice to argue about it.

i don't know what egged my mother, on into picking u and moving to america to "start over". i was failing to see the big picture she was painting out for me, i failed to see the excruciating detail that she sculpted and spent so much time on to show me the brighter side of picking up and abandoning my old life in an old ally in my mind.

i live with my mother, Carla Jaeger, her big vibrant golden eyes mimicking the specks in my teal painted eyes, her hair a darker brown than mine and her sun kissed smooth skin was one of a god, personally i thought my mom was hot. she was sweet and had a killer personality. she could talk up a storm, and when she wrote it down. magic.

_"come on eren! this is a great opportunity for me! and you could make a new life there!" she smiled._

at that moment, i lowered my weapon of defiance and anger and sank to the willing that ws my mother. her smile. that was the brighter side to this. she hasn't smiled like that for years and i'll do anything to keep it on her heavenly face.

my father died of cancer when i was younger, leaving my mother a depressed mess, her smiles were forced and faltered and i hated seeing her in so much pain that i stayed out in the fields from dusk till' dawn to avoid her sadness.

i rolled my head on the soft plush in the car rental, my hair meshing with the seat and messing into a mop as i turn my dead gaze to the blue speeding skies struggling to keep up with the vehicle strolling down the highway, the infinite palates of blue the meaningless puffs of white cotton stuck in the spill of wonderful never ending paint drifted above us like an ocean, drowning you in the beauty and secrets of it's existence.

"so eren, are you excited?" my mother asked, her golden eyes shining.

"if you are i am." i simply stated.

she remained quiet, taking a moment to digest her happiness while i was internally shitting out the wonderful sundae that was my perfect life. i turned my body around, twisting back to grab my head phones and my phone, situating back into the framed seat and popping in my head phones, allowing the soothing tones of sweater weather, bumping in the base of my head phones.

i allowed the simple soothing bet to drown out my consciousness to the real world, letting my self go limp in the passenger set and let out a content sigh through my nose.

America doesn't seem as i thought it would, the roads looked the same, the trees did too. along with the buildings and simple vehicles,although the resemblance was uncanny, i knew it wasn't home. while my head was in gear and following my mother on the train to a new adventure, my heart is weighing me back, building up a could thick barrier around the once warm pumping organ.

it'll take me a while to get use to being here, i most likely will fit in, my English is fairly good. i could fluently speak, read, and write the language, so holding conversation was a simple task for me to comprehend.

although i can't say it's my favorite language to have learned, but it's one of the most spoken tongue in the giant continent. so if you can't beat them, join them.

I've been studying the since i was able to pick up book, my father came from a family of perfect, scholars and doctors. as the next in the new generation all his expectation fell on me, he trained my brain to take on simple tasks since i was three. at the young age i learned how to get the cookie jar on my own.

i was home-schooled pretty much all my life and i didn't mind one bit. i had a few friend that lived a mile or so down the rode, who i would see during my morning jogs and such.

but even if my heart does warm up to change, to the hugest change made by the jaeger family.

_will this be a good change?_

i wasn't aware when i fell asleep, but i could feel the soft presence of a hand gently nudging me out of my sleep, my eyes heavy with much needed rest, i ignored their pleas and jabbed my fist on my eye, rubbing away the pesky lottier of sleep.

"we're here." my mother's voice cooed, i looked over at her with tired eyes, noticing her surroundings had darkened, the stars were twinkling in the dark abyss and i took a moment to glance around.

it was a heavily populated Covasack area, the houses dimmed with dying lights that signaled night time. the calming sounds of nature fluttered through the peaceful atmosphere from the woods flooding the back of the homes.

i glanced over at out new home, a big beautiful two story white home stood in all it's glory the white shuddered walls being shadowed under a black roof. their were pillars holding up a steady looking balcony that hung just above the porch. on the porch was a healthy amount of plants and a swing. the home was surrounded by fresh dark grass that blew in the cool winter weather, it must be fake for it to survive in the harsh winter climates.

the home had a wonderful selection of flowers and trees decorating the front and judging by the trail, back of the house as well.

mother was already out of the car, taking in the view of our new life, where it can rest and get use to the change. i stretched my slender body, letting a satisfying pop sound off before unbuckling myself and heading over to get out the reaming bags of ours.

i found my nosy eyes wondering, beginning to wander around the area i landed on a person. well two people both with raven hair, dark eyes and matching shorts and t-shirts. the clothes looked like soccer uniforms from all the baggy material, it's hard for me to make them out before they head into the hose across from ours. the soft click of the door being swallowed in the silence that the chirping of crickets couldn't fill. i blinked and shook my head and began to pull the bags out. completely ignoring the ghost figures.

"ma!" i called. the brunette woman turned and walked over, trying to ignore her habbit of living in the moment. he grabbed her bags and began to make her way up to the shadowed dark home.

i followed after and walked up the path from the garage to the front door, i stared up at the new home, my eyes softening a sight as i gazed at the tall structure intimidating me with it's towering figure.

having a staring contest with the inanimate object i break away and look down, letting my bangs shadow my eyes.

i still can't decide if this was a good change or a selfish one mother dragged me into. i already miss the smell of home, the soft aroma of crops and coffee always spread through the country side, unless you turn down a wrong rode and get a face full of manuer the will singe off your eyebrows.

"eren." my mother called softly, "come on, it's late and you have to unpack and get ready for school monday." she cooes in a soothing voice as she leans on the door, holding her self for warmth, from the cold nipping at her now reddening nose and cheeks, i nodded and made my way in, brushing past her and admiring out new home.

we had a fairly nice sized kitchen. the dark appliances with dark brown counters and white counter tops matching nicely to the dark wooden floors in the living room area which melted from the dark blue hue of the walls and white trimmed walls.

the living room hd a nice plush white couch and a matching loveseat and an armless chair. crowded around a dark wooden table with a glass center, a rug protecting it's clawed toes from the cold floors. a tv, taring them in conversation with the bookself.

i strided down a hall that lead to the bathroom, and two closet's and the utility room covering the washer and dryer in darkness. i walked back to the bathroom which had a single sink, with matching dark cabinets with a white granit counter top like in the kitchen, a white toliet and tub to match. i found myself wandering up to the second floor, being greted with two bedrooms, another storage closet and another bathroom at the end of the hall.

i walked into the room meant for me and placed my bag down, and took a long glance at my future resting chambers. there was a nice plush bed, drapped with green sheets to match the wall and chairs that had nice brown and white streaks to occumpany it, the walls were a dark dark settling green that also matched the wooden floors that had a small furry white rug placed in the middle. i had a flat screen and a bookshelf under the hanging entertainment box. their were two round shapped chairs occuping a table that matched the white plush with had one brown and one green pillow resting graciously on either. there is a huge walk in closet and a door that links to my personal half-bath.

i took a long breath and trudged over to the open arms of my new bed and slammed face first on it, sighing at the soft cloud.

sleep sounds really good right now,i could unpack tommorow.

"so how do you like it eren?" my mother asked, nearly making me shit out more of my sundae life and i looked at her. a smile shadowing my lips as she had her own bright and wide.

"it's wonderful ma! its so beautiful and spacious and the furniture is absouletly fantastic." i cooed as i sunk deeper into the cotten fabric of my blankets.

"i'm glad you like it, this is a new start, i'm going to be realiseing a new book soon and that's what's paying for all this." she smiled. i smiled as well.

"i want you to sign my copy."

"don't i always." she stated more than asked. i'm so proud of my mother, her enlish writting, speaking and reading is a bit choppy and she prefers her native touge, but she writes terrific stories in english which became huge here. she writes about these wonderful freen living childeren who go on adventures and lose a friend in every book. mother wasn't the one for all the sappy junk which made me love her books, she contributed to real life. which is just a big bowl of fuck me raw and it's painful to live through. yet it's the best damn thing to ever experience.

she made a killing and was requested to fly out so they could get her book realeses quicker, she got paid a shit-ton of money just because she agreeed, plus the extra that is her rightful pay.

i've never been so pround.

i allow a yawn to bounce off my lips and i kick off my shoes and situate myself in the covers, relaxing and soon letting sleep wash over me once again drowing me in hapiness to embrace it again.


	3. settling in

"eren! breakfast is ready!" my mother bellowed, i let a groan rumble past my chapped lips and rolled over, pulling the covers above my head.

the morning rays burning my eyes as the glance through the blinds shadoing single beams throughout my room. i yawned and sat up, letting my limbs stretch and i dragged myself out of bed and silently mourned the softness that's gone from my body and i drag my socked feet down to the kitchen.

"morning chestnut!" mother chimed, i grimmaced at the child hood nickname and sat at the kitchen table. i began to rub the sleep out of my eyes and yawn once more.

"morning ma."

"are you ready to go and meet some neighbors?" she asked happily.

"...no..." i groaned. my mother is a morning person and i am not, so when she greets me with such happiness in the morning shine of the sun i just want to puch out her lights and turn out mine. but she's my mother and i love her. so i wouldn't dare to injure a hair on her head.

today i have to unpack and mom insists that i meet the nieghbors and try to make some friends. i couldn't care less about making friends, i just wanted to sleep, unpack and sleep again. i just want to sleep and get ready for tommorow.

i start the hell hole of a prison with a time limit for five days a week tomorrow. i let out a sigh as mother placed a plate filled with fresh eggs, hashbrowns and bacon. i grabbed my fork and began to eat. i wasn't all that hungry, i'm not big on food and i tend to forget to eat but when i do eat i completely pig out.

i don't know why i prefer not to eat or why i stopped, but i just. stopped. maybe i fell into a mild depression of my own when father passed, and i just didn't know it. i was moody, i didn't eat, i worked out more and i kept my distance.

does that sound like depression?

heh, how could i know? i don't tend to dwell on anything i just do and maybe have a few thoughts on it later, but who knows? although to me, it doesn't sound like depression. it sounds like.

i don't know.

i picked at my food and began to place it in my mouth the flavor dancing and socializing with my taste buds in a heavenly dance, the smell drowning my insides from my watering mouth as i begin to eat a bit faster. the feel of sleep slowly becoming irrelevant when i notice the older brunette stand infront of a contratption her hums, softly filling the gaps between us, she then turned, her bright smile on her face and she placed a cup of coffee infront of me.

my teal eyes widened and i quickly chug the caffine filled beverage, not even minding the burning sensation scold my throat in a blistering warning.

"come on eren! you need to socialize more." mom said, bringing up the conversation i'd forgotten we were having.

"mom i need to unpack and settle in. can't i just socialize at school?" i groaned.

"please eren! all you have to do is hang up your clothes and lay your lazy butt back on that bed of yours!" she chuckled.

"that was pretty much the plan." i mumbled and stuffed more eggs in my mouth.

"fine, if you don't want to make friends today, then run some errands for me while i do the unpacking, sound good?" she said in more of a demand than a question. i scoffed and sighed as i rested my head in my hand that held my fork, twirling the silver item between my fingers as my cheek presses into my eye.

"do i have a choice?"

"no sir." she said as she placed her plate and cup in front of her before taking a seat and begining to chow on her toast. i finshed off mine and sighed, letting my fork drop to my plate and i stand letting the chair scrape behind me.

i can see this is going to be a fun item to use when i get pissed in the future.

"make the list while i shower." i say as i head back upstairs.

i walked into the bathroom at the end of the hall and flicked on the light. the lights glaring on the white counter tops and shiny tile floors. it feels like i'm walking in gold or something the way these tiles shine this way, i smile a bit to myself as i begin to hum, _follow the yellow brick rode_ over and over again as i stroll to the shower, i turned the knobs and waited for the water to warm.

placing my tan finger under, i deemed it warm enough and hopped in, letting the water rinse the remains of sweat, spit, tears and other fluids i picked up on the way over to this country. people on air planes are completely disgusting and annoying, some guy sprayed a snot rocket on me and a baby puked on my shoes after crying it's little heart out.

i grimmaced at the squishing in my shoes and the smell of cheap baby food lingering with me intill our stop. i instantly threw those shoes out when we got to the car and i changed into my other shoes pack in my many bags.

i scrubbed and laced my fingers through my hair, rubbing so hard and fast i felt like i was massaging my brain and boy did it feel good. i let out a content sigh and let the water run down my body the water was soothing, it put me at a peace i didn't even know i could recieve from water jetting into your skin.

i smiled to myself and stayed under the jetting, droplets until the water started to lose the steam and i stepped out, throwing a towel around my waist and hair and i make my way back to my room, drying off in the process.

i looked through my black duffle bag and rummaged for some clothes, i pulled on some boxers and pulled out some worn out jeans and a t-shirt.

i slipped into the clothes and pulled on some sneakers, a hoodie and a hat, placing the items on i trailed down stairs and glanced over at mother, who's washing dishes while humming a happy tune.

i smiled to myself, i love seeing her like this, humming and laughing and smiling. it's a great thing to experience after a year or two of depression. i walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek and grabbed her list.

"i'll be back." i called out and walked into the harsh cold of january, the wind nipping at my poorly covered arms and legs,  i placed my headphones in my ears and proceeded my walk, i let the tunes of evasance blare as it began mixing with the grey vibe from the road of shingashina aveune, the grey clouds looking as if they'll explode with freezing water.

i'm pretty sure i'm never going to get used to this cold weather here, back in germany the flowers would be in full bloom, the sun would be beaming high and shining in it's warm bright glory. i sighed as i stood at the end of my walk way from my home porch to the street, i looked both ways and contenplated in which was i should go.

we haven't really ventured out, so getting out of this maze of homes and such will be tricky for me, especially since i was happily watching the inside of my eyelids on the drive over here.

each end of the street looked exactly the same, save for the fact that a silhouette was nearing me on the oppisite side of me, i beamed slightly and waited for the person to near me before removing my head phones.

a short, blonde haired boy with big shining eyes was slowly revealing themselves, he was bunddled up in a scarf, jacket, ear muffs and mittens. i mean, it's cold but not that cold, he had on some combat boots and skinny jeans. i quickly waved at him so i'd catch his attention. his blue eyes flickered over and he waved back, i motioned him over and he quickly obliged, looking both ways before crossing then jogging over.

"hello, sorry to bother you." i said in the most, appealing, calm tone i could muster to be atleast a bit approachable. juding by my hard, irritated facial structure from my narrowed eyes and furrowed brows, i'm not the nicest person to talk to. besides i'm still pissed we moved to this ice hell. "i'm new to the neighborhood, and i have no idea how to get to the store from here."

"oh, well welcome to the neighborhood first off." he smiled brightly, "and i was just heading there. i can walk you if you'd like." the boy beamed. i felt a tad bit nausous from his happy nature, yet i drank it up like a fine soda on a hot day. it was refreshing and nice.

atleast the neighbors are friendly.

i nodded to the boys offer and we began to tred, i decided to only place one headphone in my ear and listen to the boy, if i got bored i could tune him out, just taking precautions.

"so what's your name? i'm armin." he smiled.

"eren. eren jaeger."

"jaeger? isn't that german?" the boy, now known as armin, asked although from the tone of voice he use i can tell he already knew. he seems like a bright boy, i wouldn't be surprised if he was.

"yeah, i moved here from germany last night."

"oh that must have been tough on you." armin says, throwing me a sympathetic look which i quickly ignored.  i don't need sympathy.

"well, i'm asuming you are going to attened shingashina high?"

"yeah, you go there?" i asked, looking down at my phone, deciding theis blonde boy can answer some questions about this country or atleast this small town, and paused the song rocking in my ears and i gave all my attention to him.

"yeah, everyone on shingashina avenue attend. which is me, Jean Kristein, Mikasa Ackerman, Levi Ackerman, annie Leonhardt, Ymir, Sasha Blouse and Connie Springer. our old friend Marco use to live in your home, until he passed away from cancer a year ago. oh and my sister, Krista Lenz." he sighed. i glanced back at my house which was gradually getting smaller the further my feet took me. i took mental notes of the names of the teenagers in the neighborhood and decided to ask him about them.

"mind telling me about your friends?" i asked.

"well, jean, he's french. he live in the house across from me. annie is a bit anti-social but she's very sweet and caring when you get to know her. ymir is kind of...out there? i guess. sasha loves food, and connie loves her which she's oblivious to." the boy chuckled and shook his head, "then there's my sister, krista. she's really sweet and caring so i'm pretty sure you'd get along with them, we're a unique band of friends."

i listened and took more notes on each person, they all seem nice and friend worthy i can just meet them and tell mother i made ' _friends_ ' and she'll probabaly drop it, but when he was explaining his friends, i seemed to mention he glossed over two names he listed to me.

"what about the other two you named?"

armin glanced up and then looked down at his booted feet before letting a sigh escape his lips, my eyes locked with his in that motion which took notice of the swirling conflicts in his shing blue eyes.

"oh, levi and mikasa." he sighed. i looked at him in shock and curiosity, ignoring hw my mother would scold me for such. she'd go on and on about the death of cats because of curiosity which royaly fucked up my childhood.

"yeah them." i urged, the way he reacted has me intrested in the two ghost names, he seems distant and succluided when he rolls their names off his tounge.

"their the school bullies, they live across the street from you actually. they are twins, and they had a death in their family which was their mother. they haven't been the same. they disbanded from us and began pushing people around, i don't know what happened to them but they changed a lot."

levi and mikasa, i thought back to the two ravened haired shadows my eyes lingered over on the porch across from us, i just thought i was seeing things because as quickly as i saw them they were gone, i didn't take much of a second thought to them.

"so if i were you, i'll stay away from them, just to be safe." armin said, turning his head back to the pavement, we continued in silence, he would mention something every now and then that i would absently forget about once it ceased to continue as a topic.

my mind kept going back to these two new characters and the roles they will have in the play that is my life, i couldn't help but feel drawn to them in a way. i want to meet them, i need to meet them.

i want to know, _who is Levi and Mikasa Ackerman?_

 

 


End file.
